wizard_of_oz_1939fandomcom-20200214-history
The Tin Man
The Tin Man/Hickory Information Full Name: 'The Tin Man '''Personalty: '''Kind-hearted, sentimentle, good-natured, brave '''Affilations: '''Good '''Appearance: '''Plain clothes, hat (Hickory), made entirely of metal (Tin Man) '''Allies: '''Dorothy, Toto, Hunk (Scarecrow), Zeke (Cowardly Lion), Em, Henry, Marvel (The "Wizard"), Winkie Guards, Glinda '''Foes: '''Witch of the West (Gulch), flying monkeys, Winkie Guards (Formally) '''Likes: '''Being happy, his Heart clock '''Dislikes: '''Being sad, being rusty, Dorothy in danger, not getting his wish '''Target(s): '''To ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart '''Fate: '''Either stays in Oz or ceases to exist (Tin Man), seen at Dorothy's bedside (Hickory) . Section heading ''The Tin Man/Hickory ''are fictional characters in the 1939 film ''The Wizard of Oz. Both are potrayed by Jack Haley who actually replaced original actor Buddy Ebsen who had to quit the film after being ill from his Tin Man suit in 1938. Both serve as the film's deuteragonist of the farm hands and the trio Dorothy meets in the land of Oz. ''Personalty'' Despite being the deuteragonist of the farm hands and the trio that tag along with Dorothy to the Emerald City Hickory has only a minor role in Kansas. He is though good-natured and kind. Unlike Hunk and Zeke who show their characteristics that make them resemble the Scarecrow and Lion respectively Hickory shows no signs of his Oz ego the Tin Man. For example Hickory unlike the Tin Man does not cry or show signs of concern. However he does ask Dorothy if she is alright after Zeke saved her from a group of pigs and told Em the townspeople will make a "statue" of him. The Tin Man on the other hand is very sentimentle and does show signs of concern for Dorothy's well-being showing despite wanting a heart he had one the whole time. ''Appearance'' Like the other farm hands Hickory wears plain clothing and a hat but his ego the Tin Man is made of tin entirely and also wears a funnel hat on top of his head. ''Plot''''' Hickory is first seen helping Hunk fix a wagon and by accident hurts Hunk by catching his hand. Hickory is then seen asking Dorothy if she is alright after she fell in a pig sty and along with her and Hunk teases Zeke. Em arrives and orders him and Hunk to get back to the wagon. Hickory obeys but claims the town will make a "statue" of him one day (which shows his resemblence to Tin Man). Hickory is then seen helping the other hands release the horses before getting to the storm cellar with the others minus Dorothy. The Tin Man is first seen standing by a chopped tree and is rusted. Therefore he can't move or talk. He mumbles to Dorothy and Scarecrow about his oil can. After finding it the duo oil him. Grateful Tin Man tells them he was caught in the rain and was rusted. He also tells he has no heart and sings "If I only had a heart". Tin Man then dances and afterwards Dorothy asks him to come along to ask the Wizard for a heart. The Witch of the West arrives and warns Tin Man if he helps Dorothy she'll use him for a bee-hive. Despite the threat Tin Man agrees to go along with Dorothy and Scarecrow to the Emerald City. In a spooky forest they meet the Cowardly Lion who attacks them and calls Tin Man a "smorething junk yard". After Lion tries to attack Toto Dorothy smacks him and confronts him, but soon takes pity on him. The Lion then goes with them to see the Wizard for some courage. At a poppy field Tin Man and the Scarecrow unlike Dorothy, Lion and Toto don't get effected by the Witch's spell after she poisons poppies to get the ruby slippers. Glinda though causes Tin Man to rust after she backfires the spell by creating snow. After Dorothy awakens and gives the Tin Man more oil the gang arrive at the Emerald City where the doorman lets them in after seeing the ruby slippers. During the "Merry land of Oz" song Tin Man is polished and gets unrusted. After this the Witch sends a threating message SURRENDER DOROTHY. The Tin Man and the gang try to see the Wizard but the at first the Wizard turns them away, but agrees after Dorothy cries. The Wizard agrees to grant their wishes if they kill the Witch of the West and bring her broomstick. In the Haunted Forest Tin Man who claims he doesn't believe in spooks is carried into the air for unknown reasons and lands with a crash with Dorothy and Scarecrow coming to his aid. Later the gang are attacked by the flying monkeys and Tin Man has his axe stolen. Tin Man and Lion then find the Scarecrow and fix him up. Later Toto finds them and takes them to the Witch's castle which causes Tin Man to cry, showing he cares about Dorothy. They witness several Winkie Guards and Scarecrow plots a way to get in with the Lion leading. The plan backfires though after they are attacked by three guards, presumbly sent by the Witch but the trio get the upper-hand and steal their uniforms and weapons. They follow the others into the castle and Toto leads them to the room Dorothy is trapped in. Tin Man breaks down the door and frees her. As they try to escape the Witch and her guards stop them but Scarecrow causes him to cut the ropes of a chandlier trapping some of the guards. The others give chase and trap them in a tower. The Witch decides to burn them to death and starts with the Scarecrow. Dorothy though puts out the fire with a bucket of water, killing the Witch in the process as she melts. Despite this the Winkie Guards are glad she died and reward Dorothy by giving her the burnt broomstick. Back at the Emerald City the Wizard still refuses to grant their wishes but Toto exposes the "Wizard" as a normal middle-aged man. Despite this he grants the Tin man